Calcium phosphate cements (CPCs) are used in orthopedic surgery as bone filler and have been proved with very good biocompatibility. However, the inadequate mechanical properties have significantly impeded their clinical applications despite of the good biocompatibility. Nanova Inc. is developing novel bone cement nanocomposites containing super-strong and ultra-long hydroxyapatite (HA) fibers. It is hoped that the novel calcium phosphate cement nanocomposites will have excellent biocompatibility as well as sufficient mechanical properties as a bone implant materials for many orthopedic applications, such as general bone grafts, prosthesis fixation, plateau fracture fixation, vertebroplasty and kyphoplasty, etc. The current prosthesis fixation using PMMA bone cements has a market of about $200 million. We believe that the calcium phosphate cements, if made strong and tough, will take over the current PMMA's market. Nanova Inc. estimated that the strong and tough calcium phosphate cements may have a market over $1 billion based on our marketing analysis. The strong and tough calcium phosphate cement nanocomposites will benefit the millions of patients world wide and will be a major contribution for the healthcare in the United States. The knowledge gained in this high-impact and innovative research will benefit research in other fields, such as hard tissue engineering and other non-biomedical nanocomposites. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Nanova Inc. is developing calcium phosphate bone cement nanocomposites containing hydroxyapatite (HA) fibers with significantly improved mechanical properties. Such nanocomposites have the following orthopedic applications, such as general bone grafts, prosthesis fixation, plateau fracture fixation, vertebroplasty, and kyphoplasty, and they will benefit millions of patients with bone fracture.